Photonegative Magnetism
by halfpipez
Summary: Everything about them was never supposed to happen and never supposed to go this way. Photonshipping. Drabble collection.
1. Missed Calls

_Summary: Yuma calls and Kaito ignores him. So what happens when he picks up?_

* * *

_Three missed calls._

The line flashed on the screen of his D-Gazer, and before he even checked the Caller ID, Kaito knew who had called. He wasn't surprised when the name _Yuma Tsukumo_ blinked back at him.

Haruto was safe now. Well, as safe as he could be at the moment. There was no reason for Yuma to call him any—

The D-Gazer vibrated in his hand and Kaito grimaced, fighting the urge to crush the fragile plastic and glass between his fingers. He didn't need it, after all. Not since he got the Photon embedded Gazer.

…

…

…

"What do you want?" he said harshly into the mouth piece as he hooked it over his ear, the weight feeling strange after having not used it for so long.

"What took you so long?" Yuma asked, "That was a whole five rings!"

"Impatient as well as stupid, I guess," Kaito replied easily as he reclined into his desk chair, sitting down for the first time all day. "I gave you that number for Haruto's sake, not mine."

"Yeah well maybe I wanted to check up on him!" Yuma said defensively, though the two knew it was a lie.

"I'm fine. Now go mind your own business."

He heard a sharp intake a breath and immediately imagined Yuma puffing his cheeks indignantly. "Fine! But are you gonna be at the WDC Eve?"

Kaito hesitated. Of course he was going to be there. All of the finalists were going to be there, and he wasn't an exception. "Yes," Kaito murmured. "But not because you want to see me."

"Who said I—"

"See you tonight, if you can find me."

Kaito promptly hung up and threw the old battered D-Gazer across the room where it bounced harmlessly on his duvet. The kid had helped him, and was now making him play stupid games. What the hell would he do next?

* * *

**Author's Note: Wrote this for Adreus (aka: Asa) on tumblr during one of my fic nights. It was fun~**


	2. Scream

_Summary: Yuma's left something to be desired, and Kaito's not sure whether he's hurt or just disappointed._

* * *

Kaito didn't know whether he wanted to punch Yuma or stomp off like a five year old with a temper tantrum. Sitting on the edge of his bed, his sweaty palms trying to ease the headache coming on in his temples. Yuma was still curled up in the sheets, on the other side of the bed as if there was an invisible barrier between them.

"I-I'm so sorry, I just…"

"What, Yuma?" Kaito was too tired to snap at him, so he settled for exasperation.

Exasperation because he finally thought that he'd been able to achieve the number one spot by finally letting this happen. Finally bringing Yuma home to his apartment and getting cozier than they'd ever been before.

"I miss him. He was a major part of my life and I miss him, okay?" Yuma tugged up part of the sheets to cover himself as his body seemed to cave into itself. "I'm sorry. I just… I don't know what to tell you."

And it all crumbled apart with one name.

"Astral is gone, Yuma. Gone. And we have something good that should be worth more than a memory."

"Memories are everything, if I learned anything from being with him, Kaito. You know that."

Kaito gave in. "Yeah, I do. Let's just… get some sleep." He got back into bed and pulled Yuma close. "Just… please… let's do this when you know for sure that I'm the one you're thinking about, you idiot."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wrote this for Okikage quite some time ago because we were laughing on a Skype chat about "what if Yuma shouted the wrong name?"

As per the conversation, the file name for this on my computer is "ASTRAAAAAAL"

Fun Fact: The line about "being worth more than a memory" was pretty much taken from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, when Tifa asks Cloud "What is it, a memory or us?"

Hope you enjoyed it, review if you wish!


	3. Priorities

_I only wish you weren't my friend.  
__Then I could hurt you in the end._

Haruto was priority.

Yuma Tsukumo huffed as he struggled his way back to his feet. The Augmented Reality of the duel was really taking a toll on his body, and Kaito was aiming for total destruction before he could take his Numbers away once and for all and finally restore his brother back to health. That's what Heartland promised, and that's what his prize was for all the pain and suffering that the Photon Mode gave him. He was almost there. So close.

"I know you're doing this for Haruto," Yuma wheezed. "I know he's important to you. But Astral is important to me too and I won't let you take him away from me!"

Haruto was priority.

"Haruto's the only reason I got involved in any of this, and you're in my way," Kaito growled. "You're going to disappear, just like the rest of those Numbers users. You'll die together with your precious Original."

Yuma was completely exhausted. He could barely stand upright anymore, wobbling on his feet. "I'm not giving up on this duel, Kaito. I'm not giving up on you."

The last word echoed in Kaito's mind. _He's worried… about me?_

Haruto is priority.

"Fuck off, Yuma. I don't need your help, you'll only get in my way like everyone else. Just keel over and _lose_ already!" Kaito drew his next card. "You're going down for a good cause. Remember that."

"How do you know for sure that the Numbers will help him!" Yuma asked desperately, before he could even set his trap card.

He hesitated. _Because it was the only option given to me and I'm going to take it through whatever means necessary._

Haruto is priority.

"Please Kaito, end this duel and let me help you! We're both after the same thing and I want to see Haruto healthy and happy just like he was in that picture!"

_He saw…_ "What?" Kaito all but yelled. "What the fuck did you see?"

"You were with Haruto and you two were _happy_," Yuma explained. "And I want to see him smile again and I want you two to be _happy again_."

Haruto is priority.

_Haruto is priority._

**_Haruto is priority._**

"_No_," Kaito gritted out. "You're not supposed to give a _damn_ about me, you're supposed to _die_."

"I'm not going to. Not before I help you. Please Kaito!"

Kaito stared at his hand, the trap card he was about to play between his index and middle fingers. _Why did you have to barge into my life. I'm so close. So fucking close…_

He closed his eyes and exhaled roughly, slowly lifting his hand to cover his deck. His brow furrowed, trying to think of a reason why this was a bad idea. Why he should just take Yuma's soul and continue on, business as usual.

"I… forfeit this duel."

The Augmented Reality dissolved back into their original surroundings and Kaito turned away before Yuma could say anything more, walking back to Heartland Tower, still not sure whether he would regret this or not.

Haruto is priority, but what if there was another way?

* * *

**Author's Note: done on a fic night on tumblr for Evil's request :) I was taking song prompts and the lyrics at the top were taken from Snuff by Slipknot.**

**Hope you enjoyed this, review if you wish!  
**


	4. Family

_I walk on wounds _  
_That seldom prove to slow me down_

_:-:_

Broken eyes and a fragile body reminded Kaito of all the reasons he pushed forward with his decaying body. He wasn't a burden. He was never a burden. He would never be the cause of any of his suffering.

His eyes burned, an unforgiving glare that pierced into his opponent, Chris Arclight, the man who had abandoned him so mercilessly. "He continues to give me hope," Kaito raged, correcting the false statement with the vehemence of everything he stood for in this duel.

Yuma watched on, his heart knowing exactly what Kaito had meant. That family was important and family could never, will never, be a burden or contribute to suffering.

And he decided that maybe he wanted to be part of that family too.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Written for Hybriduality a WHILE ago on tumblr :) the prompt was "Hairline Fracture" by Rise Against_


End file.
